Dragons and Sheep
by Morcelu
Summary: Dragons and sheep should never intermingle. This is but one example as to why  rated T to be on safe


***A/N:** Once again this is a old story I had laying around and with my Beta's working on my much larger story I took it upon myself to go over this one, Its helping my writing a bit anyways. Now I know most who have followed me know I like to write Draco in a good light..he's not nice in this story but I like how he is shown in this story and as always Please review and let me know what you think. And yea...J.K. Rowling still owns everyone and if care to admit even our own souls. Now to the story*** **

Draco looked around the great hall, the frustration building within him. Every where around him, he saw countless sheep. Not only sheep for the moronic followers of Voldermort, and while his father and himself had been aligned with that camp. It was on the matter of pure blood supremacy and not that they believed Tom Riddle was the savior of man kind. Then there was the half ass blinded sheep of the orders members. Ronald Weasely who wouldn't know which end of a wand to use if it wasn't for Potter and then bloody Potter himself a bloody sheep for the rabble Dumbledoor. Draco could feel the frustration building up within himself and if he didn't do something soon to release it. He knew that a barrage of magical force would erupt forth that could send the hall into shambles. Draco looked to his right and seeing Lavender Brown make googly eyes at Ron he finally lost his control, he had been controlling it for seven years and it had finally reached its zenith as it crashed forth over its self imposed barriers and before Draco could stop it, there was a title wave of magical forces swirling and convening within the great hall causing tables and benches to be over turned. People were being thrown back against the wall and people thought all hell had broken loose...and in a sense it had.

Draco studied the carnage for he knew that he held great magical reserves and his boiling point over the stupidity around him had finally been met, and he saw he had not caused any deaths. His feelings upon that was a mixed one as he shook his head and turned to walk out the door.

"Malfoy! Just where do you think your going?" Ron Weasely asked a crossed the shattered hall. "You think you can pull a stunt like this and leave." His face red as his hair as he didn't care if it was an accident or not, this was just the final excuse he had been needing to go against Malfoy after the war had ended. "You see this carnage, I'm going to make you pay Ferret so stop where your standing and face me."

Malfoy couldn't believe the stupidity of some people, and as he felt his magical core settle into a more relaxed state, and it had already began rebuilding, Draco couldn't resist the urge to smirk as he turned around. "Ronald Weasel. You know most would know not to challenge a duel against some who so obviously out classed them, but if you challenge me to a wizard duel, let it be by the olden rules." Draco said with a an ever present smirk as he goaded the red head on.

Hermione who was just coming forth as she had been slung against the wall in Draco's outburst heard Draco's last comment and saw Ron their holding his wand. "Ron! Don't you dare do it. You can not beat him in those rules."

"Shut it Hermione, I'm better than Malfoy any day of the week. I'll accept your pathetic wizard rules of olden." Ron said with a contempt laugh

Draco's eyes narrowed as he quickly brought forth wand and made several gestures and spoke deeply in Latin. "By your acceptation of the old rules, its a duel to the death. No man can leave while the other lives, no outsider may interfere. Ancient Dragon Law." Draco said as the spell was finalized and a translucent shield was placed around them. "Ron you really were a imbecile I'll give you that." Draco said as he watched Ron's face pale. "You had no idea what the olden magic was did you? Well now you do. I have to say I'm going to enjoy this. Also the winner gets the losers gal, I'll be sure to give Hermione a kiss for you.-" Draco said as he quickly dodged a curse from Ron. "Have I touched a nerve, did she even kiss you yet I would surely doubt it. Out of all you and your rabble of sheep at least she has a brain.

"Draco just shut the hell up and fight." Ron shouted as he tried to cast another curse at Draco who Draco having spent years fighting and sparring with Death Eaters and even against Aurors just side stepped it. "I will not let you have Hermione, I will not let you walk out of here alive, I will kill you."

Draco just sighed as he side stepped yet another flimsy curse attempt by Ron. "You know your a emotional fighter Weasel. The more I talk, the worse you get, the worse you get, the more I have to talk about. It really is a downward spiral for you boy. Why don't you just point that stick at your throat right now and save me the trouble of killing you, You realize I have sidestepped not, blocked not deflected just side stepped three of your curses by now, I must say old boy you must do better than that." Draco then spoke sharply in Latin as he launched a spell at Ron's right femur and heard a crack. "That spell was taught to me by mother actually, you know she was a nurse and some times you had to break bones to get them to set them better. I can break every bone in your body if I want."

Ron quickly went down as he felt his bone splinter in two, the pain was outstanding. "Damn it Malfoy, why do you always have to talk, can't you just you shut up for once and fight." Ron said through clinched teeth as he felt the throbbing pain within his legs. "Repairo" Ron said as he mended his bone. "See, Draco I can take what ever you can dish out at me and send it back at you." Ron then tried a jelly legs jinx which Ron smiled as he watched Draco just stand there, his smile faded though as it was adsorbed by a shield spell. Ron then tried firing several shots of fire blasts at Draco as he tried to engulf him within the flame.

Draco watched the fire coming at him and just grinned as he turned his wand sideways and practiced a bit of wandless magic, sending the fireballs crashing into the walls of the shields. 'Ronald Weasel my name is Draco which means Dragon but if you wish to play with fire I will burn you!" Draco then conjured his own fire balls lacing them with green flame. "Ronald Weasel like I said, I'll give Hermione a kiss for you." Draco said as he sent the fire balls flying with sonic speed into Ron's body, The once red hair was starting to turn green at its roots as the flame took hold and the eyes shone forth fire as did Ron's mouth. Draco watched as one of his enemies was reduced to ash in front of him as Ron died, the shield around them fell and Draco looked around and saw everyone staring. "Ancient Wizardry Dueling Rules. He was of age and he accepted it I created no crime here. Look it up in your law books." Draco said as he pushed past the crying Gryfindors. 'Sheep, they will always be Sheep and Dragons eat sheep.' Draco's last thoughts before he stepped out into the sun.


End file.
